Fully Fixed
by Ryanzexal
Summary: Mega Man: Fully Charged is taken under the Wing of Author RyanZexal in an attempt to 'fix' it. Obviously, it would be a long process, but bear with me. Childish gags, weird character models and bad plot get remodeled into one, weirder, but edgier package that pokes fun of itself and TRIES to right some wrongs here and there. Chapter 5 is out: Featuring BURNER MAN.
1. Throwing Shade

**Fully Fixed**

 **Chapter One: Throwing Shade**

 _Disclaimer: Mega Man is owned by Capcom and other affiliates; I own nothing..._

 _20XX,_

 _Silicon City_

The alarm could be heard from a few blocks away.

Luckily he heard it before the authorities arrived.

Thank Doctor Light for fitting him with advanced hearing, right?

He ran over the rooftop at speeds faster than an eye could process.

"Man, I wanted to be a hero, but was the vigilante approach the best idea?" He said to himself as he jumped over a building. "Sure, I can help people and robots alike, but from what I have seen in comic books and on the News, they aren't really treated with much respect."

"Come on kid, you might get your own fan-base..." A voice in his head, a conscience of sorts said a bit sarcastically. "Think of it as the... Mega Man fan club."

"Very funny, Mini." The robot boy said sarcastically. "Maybe you'll get your own one day... or not."

"Hey, where is all of this hate coming from?"

The boy stopped, jumping down to the ground as he made it to his destination.

He looked around at the police tape and walked right through it, "What seems to be the problem officers?"

"Trespassing on a crime scene is a serious offense, step back kid or else it is to the slammer with you." A tall, generic robot cop stated as he pointed to him.

About ninety percent of them had that, shiny chrome plate and buffed up body; police lights on their shoulders, insignias on their chests and to top it all off, that 'Silicon City' police hat.

At first they were cool to see. Now as he watched them, they were like a game that was lost for years then played after over and over again.

The nostalgia would run out eventually and it would seem... bland, boring and old.

"Wait!" He shouted. "You can arrest me, but I made your job easier."

"Yeah, catching disrespectful kids like you that want to break the rules." The bot said sternly.

"I helped save those people from that fire a few days back!"

"Oh, it is you, Kega Can, right? Thanks for that, but I might lose my job if I let some vigilante here inspect a crime scene." The bot said this very apologetically.  
"I understand that, but it is 'Mega Man'." Mega Man stated.

Just then, a few robots were brought out on a hovering stretcher.

Using his enhanced vision, Mega Man saw a bit of oil dripping out of some holes on their necks.

"You win this one officer, but mark my words, I will help next time!" Mega Man said in his most convincing voice, but it sounded pretty bad and out of character for it to be taken seriously.

"Alrighty then... get out."

Mega Man jumped over the newly erected police tape and sighed.

"Just as I suspected Mini, it is the same as before." Mega Man stated to his miniature companion.

"I saw it too, the same individual is behind this."

"At first I saw the holes and thought that it would be some random robot violence, but as I see the oil, it makes sense now."

"Huh? I don't catch on." Mini stated.

"It has been sucking them dry of oil." Mega Man shuddered. "I tried not to lose myself there..."

"I feel ya kid, imagine some weirdo coming and trying to suck you dry of your essential bodily fluids!" Mini shouted. "Wait... what?"

 _"Whrrrreeeeeyyyyyy..."_ The shadowy figure on the building seethed as he saw his latest nuisance slowly walk away.

This would be the perfect time to attack, but the cops were so close.

Not like if they could do anything to him.

"My latest victim doesn't suspect a thing..." He said lowly; staring at him.

The tall robot's eyes suddenly flashed red for a split second.

That would be enough for a good feast.

Mega Man stopped walking.

His leg felt a bit dull.

"Hey kid, why aren't we movin'?" Mini asked angrily.

"I don't know, my legs feel a bit stiff." Mega Man stated as he looked down, seeing the stony state of his legs and that his torso was slowly following!

"What the!?"

"Easy catch." The robot stated before he quickly flew over to his prey.

The height difference between the two was apparent when the boy of no more than 5' 1" was confronted by the vampirific robot of 6' 4".

"I am going to enjoy drinking your savory blood." The robot said as he knelt down to have a drink. "That is what you get for not minding your own business."

By this time, the petrification's effects had reached his mid torso.

He waited until the robot bore his fangs and reached out; looking at him from the corner of his blue 'eyes'.

Now!

He clenched his right fist and spun around, despite it hurting his pain sensors to do so.

Making a human-like robot is a good idea, but did he actually need pain sensors, Dr. Light?

Mega Man's fist hit the violator on the jaw, the momentum sending him flying into a wall which he broke through.

"Uhhgh!" The boy grunted as he tried to break out of his stony prison.

It failed.

"You are a feisty one..." The robot said as he came out of the building without any visible damage. "Too bad it was over before this already began!" He stated a bit proudly. "Prepare to meet your demise at the fangs of ShadeMan!"

"He is quite the poet, huh?" Mini stated.

He opened his mouth wider than before and Mega Man saw a faint green light.

Quickly, his left hand changed to his Mega Buster and he started to charge a shot.

"NOISE CRUSH!"

A green spiraling _coil_ of energy was fired at Mega Man at _SuperSonic Speeds_.

In response, Mega Man fired his semi-charged Buster; a medium-sized, blue energy projectile flying at ShadeMan.

Mega Man watched as the _coil_ spiraled around his attack.

He had no choice but to take the attack head on as he couldn't move at all.

ShadeMan cockily used on of his wings to block the attack; his biggest mistake.

The attack blew him back and made him shriek, "THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!"

ShadeMan quickly flew off; destination unknown.

The coil made contact.

Mega Man was thrown through a building; his stony exterior breaking before it made it to his shoulders.

As he recovered, Mega Man covered his ears.

The noise propagated in all directions in his systems.

The loud... annoying scream.

"AHHHHH!" Mega Man and Mini screamed as they were subjected to the unbearable horror of the noise.

After the following thirty minutes of head-banging, it finally stopped.

"Man, he needs some singing lessons." Mini quipped after making sure that everything was okay.

"Not the time Mini." Mega Man stated seriously. "Time to go back to bed."

"Pfft... why does a robot need a bed time?"

"Dad's rules, not mine."

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

* * *

The boy stood in the mirror, admiring himself.

Big green eyes, spiky dark brown hair and an award winning smile.

Open blue jacket with white stripes, white t-shirt, long, light brown pants and sky blue sneakers. He rubbed his hair a bit and flexed, "And it is Rock, packing in some extra muscle!"

"Aki, stop hogging the bathroom!" A feminine voice shouted. "We are going to be late for school!"

"S-sorry Suna..." Aki stated quickly as he exited the room, allowing his sister to go in.

"Remember Aki," Suna started before she closed the door. "Today is the day that dad has his presentation in the assembly."

"I completely forgot about that." Aki stated as he rubbed his head. "Thanks for the reminder."

She closed the door and went about her business.

* * *

 _Later..._

* * *

The principal was an cobalt colored, 6' tall robot. On his shoulders were missile launchers outfitted with pencils and on his face was a fake-looking mustache. He also wore a tie... so there was that. He could also grow to ridiculous heights, but rarely did so.

He was long stripped of combat function, serving as an educator and manager in a school where robots and humans wouldn't be discriminated by their those in their environments...

Well, until that guy started blabbering.

"Humans and Robots should NOT EXIST IN HARMONY! IT IS UNETHICAL!" He increased his voice at the end, keeping a bit of his _charisma_ for persuasion.

He was a pretty tall guy, a bit taller than Doctor Light who was above six feet. He had spiky black hair and a beard. He just screamed I want a goatee so badly. He wore a dark grey outfit with a red trim and a mechanical right arm.

So... he was a cyborg. Both man and machine.

Kinda hypocritical if you say.

"Come on Breaker." Doctor Light, the buff, bearded, white haired muscle-old adventuring scientist guy stated as he rest his hand on the hypocrite's shoulder. "We can co-exist. Silicon City is a result of this."

Sargent Night pushed the Good Doctor's hand off of his shoulder, "Don't touch me all patronically."

"You'll never change."

 _"Wwhhhhhrrrrreeeeeeeeeeyyyy"_ ShadeMan seethed as he landed next to the principal.

He still stood at his enormous 6' 4" and had his trademark pale, almost purple, skin, long, pointy nose, purple wings, talon-like extensions at his feet and dark-purple armor sporting yellow, green, blue and red highlights. A new addition was the pair of shades that hid his sharp, red eyes.

"Now he looks like a Shade-Man!" Mini stated.

"Not the time... I have to transform." Aki muttered.

ShadeMan quickly bit into the principal's neck and drank a good deal of his oil before he even knew what happened.

The robot emitted a loud shriek from his mouth, cracking numerous walls and breaking all of the non-reinforced glass in a one mile radius.

Many humans and robots alike ran due to the danger present and deafness.

"AKI! AKI!" Suna shouted as she looked around for her brother, seeing him run behind a tree.

Sergeant Night merely smirked at the chaos and proceeded to calmly walk away while making it look like he was running with fear.

A master of making it look like he was doing something when he was doing nothing.

"Let's go Mega!" Aki shouted.

Aki quickly changed into his alter ego, Mega Man due to Mega Mini shenanigans.

He donned his blue armor, gained his blue eyes and his nose got a bit more rounded.

 _"Rock On!"_

"You are Mega Man, Aki?" Suna shouted as she witnessed the almost twenty-seven second transformation sequence in all its glory.

"Crud!" Mega Man stated, not being affected by the decibels. "Talk to ya later sis!"

He ran off to the target before she had the chance to open her mouth.

"WAIT, AKI!"

* * *

"Well ShadeMan, time for a fade!" Mega Man stated as he fired numerous pellet-like shots at his foe who was able to dodge them with some difficulty.

He morphed his left hand into a canon; the green light seen again.

"NOISE CRUSH!"

Mega Man dodged the green spiral again; it rebounded and Mega Man dodged it once more.

Mega Man was pretty stupefied as ShadeMan absorbed the Noise Crush.

Mega Man tried to charge once more.

"NOISE CRUSH EX!"

A bigger, faster and stronger attack flew out of ShadeMan's cannon; hitting Mega Man through the school.

He lost his charge shot as he flew threw many walls and a few lockers too, sliding until he made the final impact with a wall.

Mega Man looked upwards, seeing an orange haired kid looking at him, "Bert Wily, big fan! I didn't get affected because of my new and improved Wily Earplugs that block out harmful sound!"

He was offered a pair, "Thanks Citizen Ex Machina that would be an ally forever!"

Mega Man took the earplugs and put them on, "Don't do collateral damage, condone drugs."

He ran through a few walls at high speed, locating his foe and giving him the strongest punch that he could release.

The blow dented the Proto-Ceratanium armor that ShadeMan had; throwing him through a water tower; making it fall over him.

"Gosh that was unnecessarily violent." Mega Man stated. "Mini, Activate Prototype Variable Weapon System!"

"Don't blame me for any side-effects." Mini stated as Mega Man started to remotely copy ShadeMan's abilities.

The robot screeched again, turning the rubble to dust.

"Prepare to be drained!" ShadeMan stated as he started to fly towards Mega Man.

"Andz wez gotz shcematiccszzes!" Mega Mini statedz.

"Catchphrase insertion!" Mega Man stated as his armor changed to purple and gold; gaining fangs and bat wings along with the talon-like things as extensions for feet.

"NOISE CRUSH, MEGA STYLE!" Mega Man stated as he fired a yellow-green spiral at ShadeMan who absorbed it.

"Fool! I absorb my attacks!"

"But mine was a different color and faster by like 2 percent!"

"NOISE CRUSH, EX!"

A huge, lime green energy spiral was sent at Mega Man.

It was easily the size of the school.

'I have to prevent collateral damage!" He thought. 'I HAVE TO TAKE IT HEAD ON!'

He jumped, the attack blowing him away and shaking that part of the city.

* * *

 _Next Time on Fully Fixed..._

Mega Man flies into wet stuff and gets stuck.

All this an more...

Now!

* * *

The Blue Bomber crashed into the skyscraper that was over half a mile away in a few second; half of the building that he landed on falling on him as he did.

The architecture here was so... poor.

'Luckily everyone was evacuated... I could see a parachute.' Mega Man thought as he charged a shot; completely destroying half of the top half of the enormous building.

"Have to love solar power!"

He jumped to the ground, landing right next to some wet cement.

"Well kid, we were lucky this time." Mini stated as Mega Man started to run at top speed back to the school where ShadeMan would be hopefully waiting.

* * *

"Well prey, you don't know when to give up." ShadeMan said with a smirk. "Running back here in seconds just for me to drain you? WWWHHHRRRREEEEEYYYY!"

"You are a vampire, right?" Mega Man asked, not moving at all.

"Well... yes?" ShadeMan stated as he stopped next to Mega Man, making sure to use a bad Transylvanian accent. "Uh.. blah bluh blah."

"Just making sure, continue."

ShadeMan shrugged and took a bit into Mega Man's neck, drinking some oil.

"Ahh... so good." ShadeMan stated before he stopped and shrieked. "IT BURNS!"

"Don't drink oil from a robot that is solar powered, idiot." Mega Man said.

"Mega, you said the 'I' word... the censor's will catch us!"

As ShadeMan screamed in pain, the censors decided to tape Mega Man's mouth.

"You foolish censor, you promoted child abuse! Get outta here!" Mini stated, ridding the show of the censor. "Da** it."

Unceremoniously, ShadeMan blew up; scattering his parts over the place.

"I guess this problem was... fully fixed." Mega Mini stated.

"ROLL CREDITS!"

* * *

 _Super Fighting Robot, MEGAMAN..._

 _He is the best ROBOT, MEGAMAN..._

 _Fighting to save the girl..._

 _MEGAMAN..._

 _IS The best Robot... In a CAN..._

 _M-M-M-EGAMAN!_

* * *

"ShadeMan has failed... there is a meteor shower tomorrow... and an eclipse send in ...CometWoman." Sergeant Night stated to nobody in particular (or so we think) while trying to hide his body in the darkness.

The reader could see his body and hear his voice.

Why bother at all?

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...evil laugh... evil laugh... not Wily... Not Wily..." He laughed. "Sigma Sigma Sigma...not foreshadowing... HAHAHHAHA *cough*JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *cough* HJAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA MHWAHA...DHA!"

FIN

* * *

Yeah, RZ is back in business with this thing!

Say what you will about the show, this is still better than Teen Titans GO!~

Okay, seriously.

I will actually make a plot and despite the numerous jokes and references to other media, we know that it this would get better.

RIGHT?  
RIGHT?

Okay, seriously for real now.

It wouldn't be this dumb.

It will be dumb, but there will be plot.

YES, ProtoMan and Roll will appear!

As you noticed numerous changes to Canon (of the show, if you bothered watching it).

Why call it 'Throwing Shade' when we don't even have best vampire?

Either way, next we have Comet Woman - who I wouldn't try to ruin at all...

Not Existing: BlastoWoman and HypnoWoman.

Existing: BlastWoman (Gender-Swap of BlastMan from Mega Man 11)

Tell me which Robot Master (Canon or Fangame) that you might want to see in the review section if you bother to review, let alone even read this due to the false sense of hope you may receive from this show and this fan-fiction's title.

In all, this is just a little project I am doing for fun.

Please R&R, RyanZexal, signing off!


	2. Comet Daze

**Fully Fixed**

 **Chapter Two: Comet Daze**

 _Disclaimer: Mega Man is owned by Capcom and other affiliates; I own nothing. Mega Man Unlimited is a non-profit fan-game and I don't own that either; just love it._

 _20XX_

 _Silicon City._

* * *

 _Last Time on Fully Fixed..._

A bunch of stuff happened.

All of this and more, if you read the chapter!

* * *

Mega Man took out the earplugs and returned back to normal, safely behind a tree - the most inconspicuous of all plants.

"Whew," Aki stated. "That was a day... at least I got a new power from that excursion!"

"You should probably practice with your new weapons. Preferably somewhere where your sister wouldn't see you." Mini stated.

"I forgot she existed for a while." Aki muttered. "Well, time to go home!"

* * *

Aki quickly walked to his room, yawning as he did so.

"Man I am bushed." He said as he opened the door and stretched his arms.

Suna came out from behind and pinned him onto a wall; staring him in his eyes.

"Wow Suna, keep it PG here please." Aki stated while trying to raise his hands.

"I am just going to ignore that." She said. "How long have you been Mega Man for?"

"Uhh... it was the summer of 19XX-02 and it was a surprisingly cold day." Aki started as he made something up.

"Cut the crud, be honest with your sister." She stated. "Unless you want me to drop your hairbrush into the sink."

"No, not BRUSHY!" Aki practically screamed.

"Now talk."

Aki easily pushed Suna off of him, dusting himself off.

It was one of those moments when he forgot that he wasn't just the average robot boy.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Mini asked.

"The power of plot, duh..." Suna responded, hearing his Meta Question.

"Either way, I guess I have been Mega Man ever since the first chapter was written and that was yesterday." Aki stated while shrugging.

Some questions give Meta Answers.

"Either way, you can't help as it is too dangerous." Aki stated while putting a finger on his sister's lips. "ShadeMan posed a threat to the entire city and he could move and attack faster sound. Realistically, how could _you_ stand up to that."

"Bu-" She was cut of by her brother.

"Don't think about helping from the sidelines because I have been doing this for totally a long time and I don't think you can do anything much to do." Aki continued. "I do like the offer and it pains me to turn down an offer from my family, but no thanks."

"I was going to ask if Dad knew." Suna explained. "I know the dangers of the vigilante lifestyle so I wasn't going to interfere. I want my brother to be safe that is all."

"Aww, so cute." Mega Mini stated. "Character development is the best."

"Huh... that was anti-climactic and no, he doesn't."

"How does your creator not know about your inate abilities?" Suna asked.

"I guess he knows, but never said anything so let's do the irresponsible thing and wait until he does." Aki smirked.

"Yeah Rock, bad messages!"

"Now, let's Roll to the couch!"

* * *

"Due to a Robot attack and our builders not following standard, futuristic building codes, school is closed for a few days and an entire city block is restricted due to a skyscraper being destroyed." A robotic reporter with a cliche suit, tie and mustache stated while glancing around at the room.

"Tod, look at the paper!" A voice whispered, but was clearly audible to everyone listening.

Tod looked at the camera instead.

"In an interview with the hero vigilante Snega Dan, she had this to say."

"What the!?" Aki stated as he saw a short, chubby boy with a plastic laser blaster appear on the screen.

Suna shrugged, "No way!"

They looked at his green and blue suit that looked like it was from a weird, game promoting cash grab cartoon.

"Hello there, I am Beta Ran and I beat Vampire-Person with my laser cannon." The boy said as he pointed to his blaster. "Support me on my TubeYoube channel and buy my merch from the 'OG _ Kela Van _ .Real. . . . ' site at a discounted price if your right my name 'Beta Nan' in the discount box. Thank you for your patronage."

"Thank you Gega Fan." Tod stated as he continued the stale joke while wearing an official 'Qega Wan' t-shirt. "Please support the official release."

"In other news, enjoy the dual eclipse meteor shower tomorrow from about a time after dinner." Tod stated. "Back in half an hour."

"Why is the news so bad?" Aki asked to himself.

"Why is Silicon City so bad?" Suna responded.

"The world will never know." Mega Mini quipped.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _5:58 PM_

 _Because nothing eventful happened..._

* * *

"Okay, the first one around the world gets the title of 'Fastest Robot' are we clear?" One Robot stated.

This one stood at 5' 10" and had red armor with sharp boomerang-like, gold plated symbols on his body; a long one on his forehead and two smaller ones on his arms; one above the launcher on his right arm. On his knees were two, small, golden overlapping boomerangs.

"Whatever, we all know that I will win any way." The female one stated.

She was 5' 8" and had green armor and fuchsia highlights on her boots. She also sported, light green, spiky hair and three magenta, overlapping diamonds on her forehead and knees. An interesting feature was the tiny, but powerful propulsor located on the back of her 'hair'.

"I guess I will join too; to keep you out of trouble, of course." The last one said in a deep voice.

This one was about 7 feet tall and had a lean body with dark armor which had glowing highlights made up of all colors of the rainbow. On his back was a pair of black, metal with the same rainbow glow that resembled the Greek letter 'Upsilon' in its lower case form; kind of like a 'U' with the sides close to each other.

"Thanks, big bro!" The first one stated quickly. "Let's go!"

The taller one outstretched his hand, creating a beam of light that he jumped on.

The middle one got into a running stance.

The shortest one, hovered in the air; her propulsor emitting blue-green energy.

"READY?" The middle one started the countdown.

"SET!?" The shorter one continued.

"GO." The tallest one stated flatly.

The middle one and the tallest one started off quickly; almost neck-a-neck, but the taller one bad the edge a bit.

The shortest one was way in the back; barely able to compete with their rediculous speed as they ran and flew respectively.

One tore up the ground, decimating cities casually.

The other flew above and looked at the destruction caused.

"COMET DASH!"

She pushed herself to the limit; being surrounded in her own energy and almost catching up to her so-called family. "ALMOST THERE!"

Mere meters away, she felt hot...

She ignored her overheating and pushed further, almost closing the gap.

Then she stalled.

'Oh no!' She thought as she crashed from her altitude of 100m through a few buildings.

"I win, QuickMan." The taller one stated before he recited his time. "0.1336734 seconds."

"No fair, LaserMan, I was just off by.. a bit less!" QuickMan practically shouted.

"I am Light-Speed, you are high in the Relativistic regions. You simply can't beat me."

"No fair, you have the advantage due to your powers." QuickMan pouted.

"Where is Comet Woman?" LaserMan asked.

"Yeah, she should be here by now." QuickMan stated. "DID WE LOSE HER!?"

"We should go look." LaserMan stated before QuickMan lost it. "Don't freak out, let's go look for her."

* * *

A sharp wind blew past Aki as he was walking; being thrown away due to this.

Numerous buildings were destroyed due to the sheer force present.

"What the!?" Aki stated. "Is it another Evil Robot?"

"Let's go Mega!"  
Aki transformed into Mega Man once more behind a tree.

 _"Rock On!"_

In that instant, a female robot flew through a building that survived the wind and landed behind Mega Man.

She got up quickly, "Get out of my way."

Mega Man turned around and looked at the female robot, noticing her tone, "So you are responsible for this, huh? My sensors tell me that you were traveling at very high speeds and produced enough energy to level this part of the city!"

"Shut up, boy." CometWoman stated as she pushed Mega Man out of the way, sending him flying through a tree. "I don't have time to deal with Small Fries like you."

To emphasize her point, she put her left hand on her hip and pointed her right hand at Mega Man.

Mega Man quickly recovered, changing his appearance to one resembling ShadeMan's.

"NOISE CRUSH!" He shouted as he fired the green spiral of energy at CometWoman who yawned.

"Pfft... I bet that attack is barely Mach 5." CometWoman stated as she slowly watched the attack move towards her.

She avoided it and went back to her original position.

By her calculations, it should go through that tree and be someone else's problem.

The energy rebounded off of a tree and hit CometWoman in her back; sending her flying to Mega Man.

"Time for a Combo." He stated as he gave his foe a punch to the ground; kicking her upwards as she bounced back up.

He prepared to unleash an axe-kick as he followed her into the air.

CometWoman grunted as she grabbed Mega Man's leg, throwing him into a tree and making him go back to normal.

She landed gracefully, "Thanks for this back and forth, but I have already one this."

CometWoman had cooled down.

She jumped into the air and the blue-green energy surrounded her once more.

"COMET DASH!"

She quickly tackled Mega Man through a tree, then through a building and another one and she kicked him through the pavement before he could process it.

The Blue Bomber coughed as he got up a bit scuffed.

"Mini, add traveling at Massively Hyper-sonic speeds to my list of things to never do again, please." Mega Man stated to his miniature companion.

"Not bad, I thought that the kinetic energy would destroy you, but you seem tougher than you look." CometWoman stated with some praise in her voice. "Too bad that wasn't everything I had."

Mega Man cursed acceptable language under his breath.

How could he compete with someone that he couldn't even track?

The shower would be happening soon.

Looks like he won't be seeing it with his family this year.

He was outmatched and outsped.

Mega Man was slammed into the ground by CometWoman numerous times.

"If you can't dodge the meteoroid, stay out of the asteroid belt!" She said as she continued.

"It is getting dizzy in here!" Mini stated as he barfed some miniature nuts and bolts into a bucket. "I barfed in a robot boy's head... that is a first."

She sat positioned herself over Mega Man to make sure that his last sight was his destroyer.

"Before I beat you until you are out of commission, who exactly are you? My brothers would like to hear the story of your demise."

Mega Man grit his teeth, "Call me what you want; robot, shrimp, small fry, vigilante or some malapropistic butchering of my name. I AM MEGA MAN. Despite everything, I am the hero, protector and defender of Silicon City. I AM A HERO. I protect man, woman, machine and child... AS I SAID BEFORE, I AM... MEGA MAN!"

He pointed his Buster at her; this was it.

"FULLY CHARGED BUSTER!"

A large, blue energy blast was shot at CometWoman at impressive speeds.

That was it, practically all of his remaining energy as he was unable to recharge without sunlight.

She slapped it away quickly; flying numerous miles away where it made a town sized crater that was one hundred meters deep at best.

"Nice attempt, shrimp, but time is up." The female robot stated

CometWoman pushed out her fist in an attempt to put the Blue Bomber out of commission.

'Well Mini, we had a good run of two days...' Mega Man thought.

"I will miss you too kid."

Inches away from Mega Man's face, she stopped, seeing something in the corner of her eye.

Instantly, she turned around and lay next to Mega Man on the ground.

They both had a full view of the meteor shower that was gracing the skies of Silicon City.

"Cool, isn't it?" CometWoman asked, losing her serious demeanor.

"Yeah..." Mega Man stated.

He and Mini were both puzzled.

"You really like up there don't you?" Mega Man asked.

"Yeah, I do." She stated plainly. "I fly up into the atmosphere almost all the time."

"Must be pretty exciting going up there."

"Yeah, it actually is."

"Should I activate The Variable Weapons System?" Mini asked.  
'No, not this time.' Mega Man thought. 'It seems to be a misunderstanding of sorts.'

"I never caught your name."

"CometWoman, don't forget it or else." She threatened jokingly.

"To think you were just about to end me and now we are casually talking like old friends, seems that I have grown on you." Mega Man stated with a smirk.

"N-no you haven't. I just like to talk to someone that enjoys the sky as much as I do." She explained a bit shyly. "QuickMan just cares about speed and LaserMan is indifferent."

"I know how it feels when someone in your family doesn't like to do your things." Mega Man explained, remembering the sundae incident. "That's something we have in common I guess."

She smiled, "I guess it is."

The two locked eyes with each other and smiled shyly.

Before they could do something however...

"SIS, what are you doing with that slow-looking guy?" QuickMan shouted, using blinding speed to appear next to the two. "You had me searching everywhere for you and here you are hanging out with... some guy!"

The fast robot grabbed Mega Man by the throat and glared at him, "What did you do to my sister? Are you some HypnoMan to hypnotize her with your blue eyes or something!?"

He slapped his face a couple of times, "ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME!"

"I... would... if... you... would... let... me." Mega Man stated in between slaps.

"Let him go QuickMan, I guess his powers wore off." CometWoman stated. "I will deal with him."

QuickMan tossed Mega Man to his sister, "Give him scrapyard."

She gave a small smile to Mega Man, "This isn't the last you'll see of me."

She then slammed his head into the ground.

"Let's get out of here, bro." CometWoman stated to QuickMan before they both left the city, going back to their 'Safe-house'.

'Mega Man, huh?' She thought. 'I bet I will be seeing you soon.'

* * *

"Is that Ak- Mega Man?" A female voice asked.

"Seems like it." A male voice added. "Put these on."

...

...

...

Mega Man saw Suna and Bert with glowing gloves on their hands.

"Hey Mega Man, we have rescued you thanks to Suna's eyes and my new and improved Wily Super Strength Ex Machina Save The Day Gloves 2000 Ex Pro 900 to the seventh power Maximum Infinity, Platinum Gold Plated Edition... with glowy lights." Bert stated with a smile. "I am off to not scheme or anything or of that sort. Bye Bye now!"

He jumped over a crack in the asphalt and went on his merry way; completely oblivious to the new damage present in the city.

HOW DOES HE LACK THE OBSERVATIONAL SKILLS TO NOTICE THAT?

Mega Man ran behind a tree and changed back into Aki, "Hey Suna."

"Dude, I know your secret identiy already." Suna stated flatly.

"Bad Habits die slowly."  
"What happened to you?" Suna asked. "You missed the meteor shower."

Mega Man sighed, "I fought this RobotWoman."

Suna gasped, "You aren't supposed to hit females, Aki."

Aki grunted and flicked her forehead, "Robot-Human Gender Equality is a thing."

"Owwch..." Suna stated, rubbing the area.

"Just call ConstructionMan to clean this mess." Aki stated with his arms behind his head. "I just want to sleep or something. It has been a long six minutes for me."

* * *

M-M-EGAMEN!

SUPER FIGHTING ROBOTS

SAVE THE GIRL!

MEGAMEN!

...AND WOMEN!

FIGHTING TO SAVE... THE WORLD!

* * *

 _In the 'Safe-House'..._

LaserMan was watching some cards...

CometWoman was watching the sky...

QuickMan was watching a car race, "COME ON NUMBER 5!"

'VROOOM!'

'CRASH!'

A car crashed through the door to the 'Safe-House'.

The inhabitants watched it carefully.

"A real race car, huh?" QuickMan asked to himself. "Are you actually that fast."

"QuickMan, it won't talk." LaserMan stated.

"I heard that you all are pretty fast." The car stated, making LaserMan sigh. "I am TurboMan and I want to join you all."

"A car wants to join us?" CometWoman asked.

"SWEET!" QuickMan stated.

The car _transformed_ into a robot.

"DOUBLE SWEET!"

* * *

"Finally, CometWoman... I need you to go to Silicon City and exterminate a pest for me." Sergeant Night stated. "Wait... you already... not going back... beat him up."

He acted like was saying complete sentences

Truly despicable...

"CURSES..." He screamed, but quickly regained his composure.

"I know someone that can hunt him down." He said with a smirk. "HAHAHAHA *cough* HA!"

FIN

* * *

Well guys, thanks for all of the reviews and the follows.

What do you think of the personalities of the characters?

In short: QuickMan - Hyperactive child that can be really serious if he wanted to

LaserMan - Serious, strict, slightly no nonsense, big brother

CometWoman - [Insert Words]

TurboMan - More serious QuickMan, but as a car.

The above is a joke, but can be taken seriously if you want it to be.

Also, we got a ship brewing because I felt bored.

Any problems, you can PM me.

You can try to guess who is next and no, it is not 'HuntMan' or 'HuntWoman'.

* * *

In unrelated news (to those who care about VSDebating fanfictions - if it matters at all):

Proto-Ceratanium is proven to be very durable, most robots are made out of it or a slightly more durable alloy. As a Prototype, it is undoubtedly weaker than the final product. However, it is shown that it can take hits capable of easily destroy buildings and beyond AND can survive the effects of robots moving at Relativistic speeds.

* * *

Please R&R.

RyanZexal Signing Off.


	3. In the Shadows

**Fully Fixed**

 **Chapter Three: In the Shadows**

 _Disclaimer: Mega Man is owned by Capcom and other affiliates; I own nothing. Mega Man Unlimited is a non-profit fan-game and I don't own that either; just love it._

 _'What are you?' is a question that you are probably asking yourself._

 _I don't blame you at all for doing that._

 _Well, I can be classified using many different words: A humanoid robot, a poser, a vigilante, a hero, a victim of frequent malapropism and a boy (I guess)._

 _Despite all of that, I know what I am._

 _I am the protector of Silicon City; a defender of humans and robots alike._

 _After the 'Hard Age', the two groups have been getting along pretty well, but some people want to destroy that peace and it is up to me to keep it._

 _I am..._ _Kega Can Mega Man; Fully Charged and ready to help!_

* * *

 _Last Time on Mega Man: Fully Fixed..._

After a slow start, the city was destroyed once more.

A break cannot be caught, can it?

Now Aki, Dr. Light, Suna and Bert are enjoying a day in the forest because Nature is nice, isn't it? Well until that weird tree guy shows up.

All this and possibly more (except that last bit because no, that won't happen at all), NOW!

* * *

 _20XX,_

 _Some Place... Somewhere...  
_

"AKI, AKI, AKI!" Suna's voice screamed out frantically as she searched for her brother.

 _Uhg... my body._

 _Is that Suna calling._

 _I can't... open my mouth... my voice synthesiser is disabled._

 _I can't even move._

 _It is lucky that I can even think._

 _Was it an EMP or something?_

 _I can't remember._

Mega Man lay face down on the ground, surrounded by numerous trees and covered by thick, tall grass.

On his back was a metallic, four-pointed shuriken which peirced through his armor.

Without any hesitation, the presumed attacker appeared next to him and placed him on his shoulder before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

 **FULLY FIXED: [THE] TURNING POINT**

* * *

 _Like Much Earlier..._

 _Silicon City's Forest Region._

The group of four stood around the camp fire, burning daylight.

Deciding to change his appearance a bit, Aki wore a zipped up, blue and white jacket with a hoodie, grey jeans and white sneakers.

Suna wore a vermilion and rose colored shirt with the Greek letter 'Sigma' on it, a pair of dark blue shorts, purple shoes and her trademark lavender, finger-less gloves.

Bert wore a green, long-sleeved shirt with a red 'W'-like logo on his chest, a pair of 3/4, red pants and brown hiking boots.

The good doctor wore his trademark blue jeans and red shirt, but had a dark brown fishing vest over said shirt instead of his trademark lab coat. As footwear, he wore some brown boots.

"Isn't it great to go out into nature and relax for a change?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, especially now that the city is under repairs due to robot attacks." Aki quipped. "Hopefully everything will be back to normal by next week for the soccer finals."

"Don't you mean football?" Suna asked.

"Same difference, its a sport with moving balls on a field." Bert finally gave his input and gladly accepted the fact with a smirk.

"Hey kids, let's say that we do some stereotypical camp activities for bonding?" Dr. Light asked rhetorically, already knowing the kids' answers.

"Heck Yeah!" Aki shouted.

"I am in." Suna stated.

"Wily Catchphrase."

"Need's work, Bert." Aki and Suna said in unison.

* * *

 _FISHING_

"I present to you, the Wily Fish Magnet O' Matic!" Bert said while holding what appeared to be a chrome plated bucket.

"Hey, that is cheating!" Aki was first to show his disdain at Bert's methods.

He couldn't go Mega so why should Bert use his inventions?

"Well Aki, the rules are - and I quote - 'Catch Fish'." Suna read out from a 'Fishing Guide' by Dr. Fisherman, P.I. "Buckets can be used to catch fish."

"Even techno-buckets?"

"You mean 'Fish Magnet'."

Aki and Suna stared in awe and horror when Bert pointed the bucket at the water and a vortex-like structure sucked in numerous fish and a dolphin; all of them appearing on a secluded spot on the lakeside.

"It also has a molecular displacement device; basically teleportation."

"Bert, how are you such a technological genius?"

"It is in the genes I guess. We Wilys are very intelligent when it comes to robotics and science."

"How come you aren't in history or anything?"

Bert was taken aback by this question, "Um well... we are kind of shy. Any records of major deeds were blown away by the sands of time... and memory loss."

"Did you say memory loss?" Suna asked.

"The bucket has a reverse feature you know."

"SWEET!"

The entire process was reversed before the siblings' very eyes; it looked much better backwards as the vortex appeared from behind the bucket and teleported the aquatic life back to the water.

Bert - 1

Aki - 0

Suna - 0

* * *

 _STORY TELLING_

"And then the General was blown up by the space laser." Suna stated as an end to the story.

"Was the bald guy behind it?" Aki asked.

"Duh, he is like always behind it." Bert answered seriously.

"That story blew mine about the gears out of the water." Bert admitted.

"Mine about the treasure hunters seemed a bit overrated as well." Aki held his head down as he contemplated his story choices.

Maybe the one about the human colony and banished man would do better.

Or not.

Suna - 1

Bert - 1

Aki - 0

* * *

 _100 METER DASH_

"Okay, you guys ready for the 100 meter dash, kids?" Doctor Light asked as he raised his hand.

Bert, Aki and Suna were doing a standing start and nodded as a sign of understanding.

'Mini, activate speed boost at thirty miles per hour!' Aki thought.

"You got it boss!" The miniature robot in his head said with a thumbs up.

He then poked some random buttons and turned up a dial to 11.

"READY!"

The three glanced at each other.

"SET!"

They prepared to blast off.

"GO!"

Aki sped past the others and made it to the end in about 7.456 seconds.

Suna clocked in at 12.32 seconds.

And Bert at 10.2391225 seconds.

"Heh, looks like I finally got a win guys." Aki stated triumphantly

"How are you so fast?" Bert asked.  
"I gym... hard eggs, juice, sit-ups and no vegetables." The lies were real.

"What?" Suna questioned. "That makes as much sense as exploding penguins."

"You don't know everything about me, sister."

Aki - 1

Suna - 1

Bert - 1

* * *

A few hours later.

"Okay kids, I need some firewood because I am not using technology right now for some reason."

"Okay Dad." Suna stated quickly, followed by Aki.

"Can do, Mr. Dr. Sr. Light." Bert added a few formalities.

"That was unneeded, but thanks anyway Bert."

"This could be a great way to see who wins the contest you were having, but I will partake in this one." Dr. Light admitted as he secured their stuff. "We each go in different directions to look for DEAD branches as we do not want to disturb the ecosystem here."

"Okay."

"Since it is after Seven, and as a responsible adult, hold these." Dr. Light handed out GPSs with a touchscreen interface and a blue button under it to the children, holding a bigger one for himself. "Touch the button if you get lost or ambushed by something. We will come to your rescue. The device also has a beacon to the RV just in case and dots that represent you guys."

"This seems awesome Dr. Mr. Light Sir." Bert said with awe. "I should have an internship or session with you one day in the _future_."

"Hmmm... I will take you up on that if you need credits or have a free summer or something." Dr. Light stated.

"I will take South... well South-East!" Aki stated as he ran in said direction.

"Did we even tell him to start?" Suna asked.

"Obviously not." Bert answered.

"Rhetorical Question, but... let's just go." Suna stated with a face-palm before the trio split up.

* * *

Aki broke a short branch off a healthy tree and looked at it. With a heavy sigh, he threw it away like the other two.

"Man, I have been at it for what feels like ten minutes and still no luck?" He kicked a pebble away with a very heavy groan.

Behind him, a suspicious looking log was sneaking up behind the unsuspecting Robotic boy.

A quick, clean destruction was eminent.

The log morphed into a humanoid shape, obviously a robot in disguise, and summoned a few leaves around him.

'No body messes with nature when WoodMan is around.' The robot thought before the plan was executed.

Those metallic leaves would tear through his weak, human flesh.

That's what a filthy human would get for disturbing the balance of nature and by extension, his exile.

Well, that's what would have a happened if a comically large shuriken didn't hit the new robot and through him a far distance away.

A Bait and Switch indeed.

That's what he got for trying to steal his prey...

ShadowMan's prey.

Honestly, he was contemplating when to come out as he still had the element of surprise on his side. He could come out now and attack him from behind, but his hearing may pick him up.

Or he could try to hit him now.

Either way, the novice hero was certainly not a match for him at all.

The Robot summoned a shuriken into the air and flicked it at the boy who bent down at the right moment to pick up some firewood.

"I had a feeling that someone was stalking me." Aki stated as he took notice of ShadowMan's red eyes / optical sensors.

No Response.

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

"Know that I won't wait for you to transform." ShadowMan muttered. "As soon as the sequence begins, I will be on you like an assassin on his / her target because this is absolutely what it is."

"Let's Get Mega!" Aki shouted as he instantly transformed into his alter ego.

 _ROCK ON!_

"Bet you didn't see that coming huh?" Mega Man quipped to ShadowMan who disappeared from his line of sight.

"Neither did you."

Mega Man's head was slammed into the ground, creating a large crater and felling some trees.

Shadow Man then picked him up and ran, ramming Mega Man through numerous trees head first and finishing - after the tenth tree - with a supplex to the ground.

As Mega Man got up, Shadow Man vanished in a puff of smoke; making him unable to get a good view of the attacker.

"He's like... a shadow." Mini stated seriously before laughing at his meta joke.

'Activate ShadowMan Schematics!' Mega Man thought.

Mini nodded and did his usual thing; Mega Man gaining ShadeMan's traits in appearance.

"Let me try something."

Mega Man opened his mouth as wide as it could go and green energy was visible, emanating from the back of his throat.

"SCREECH DOME!"

A transparent, green dome of energy surrounded a 50 meter radius with the center being Mega Man.

It acted as a barrier, no sound escaped (to prevent the casualties that would happen due to an excess of 240 decibels being released).

ShadowMan appeared close to his foe and slowly walked towards him.

As a nail in the coffin, he hit his ears with his hands, "I am a Ninja, I can take annoying sounds."

Mega Man slowly closed his mouth, bringing the radius of the dome down to 10 meters and therefore limiting the spread of the propagated energy; focusing it mostly all on ShadowMan who was immobilized by the action of the energy on his armor.

"Kid, you should stop now!" Mini stated.

Mega Man took the chance, he could beat his attacker.

He just had to hold it for a few seconds, bringing down the radius even further caused ShadowMan's armor to dent.

 _'Crack!'_

 _'Crack!'_

 _'Crackle!'_

 _'Zap!'_

Mega Man's voice box sizzled, snapped and crackled.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, kid." Mini said lowly. "Your body wasn't adapted to use other robot's powers; it is like an emulator so it uses your existing hardware to try to produce another robot's effects. You strained yourself kid and now your voice is disabled!"

ShadowMan feigned heavy breathing as he fell to his knees and observed his dented armor.

"Crud... that was something."

The heroic robot returned to normal and charged up a Mega Buster shot.

Noticing that his foe was preparing an attack, ShadowMan did the same.

He got up and summoned a huge shuriken similar to the one on his forehead into his hand and casually tossed it at Mega Man who fired his semi-charged shot, which was quickly cancelled out, at the metallic object.

The weapon cut into Mega Man's torso and stuck there, the force throwing him a couple hundred meters away.

* * *

Suna heard the sound of numerous trees falling after she went to look for her brother.

Turns out that Doctor Light won this one.

Everyone was tied with one point each!

She found it strange that her brother was so late, must've gotten himself lost or something.

Suna barely had the time to react when a blue blur flew past her at very high speeds; the accompanying breaking of the sound barrier breaking down a few trees.

Luckily she was unharmed due to dodging and foresight.

Despite knowing that it would be dangerous, Suna ran in the direction of her brother's - hopefully alive - body; following the collapsed trees as a sign.

His GPS wasn't working for some reason...

"AKI! AKI!" She shouted as he jumped over many fallen trees.

The shuriken vanished in a puff of smoke as Mega Man lost the majority of his speed due to collision with numerous giant red woods and oaks, pines and mahogany.

The defeated hero lay on his front and was left up to his thoughts for a few seconds before he was picked up by ShadowMan and transported wherever he was to be taken; leaving a ditch behind.

Suna arrived at the destination a minute or so later, noticing the trench left behind.

"AKI!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

RIGHT NOW...

* * *

"His code is taking forever to crack... even with a 10 Tera F.L.O.P Supercomputer." Sargent Breaker Night said as he hit a table with his cybernetic arm; breaking it. "Darn it."

Mega Man was motionless in a one way transparent tube (only those on the outside could see the inside; he couldn't see the outside).

He turned around, "As for you, ShadowMan."

ShadowMan stopped leaning on the wall and watched his 'boss' seriously.

"Whatever your armor is made out of is fragile. It needs to be mixed with some Proto-Ceratanium for you to even stand a chance. Speed and Power are great, but the ability to take a hit is greater... at times I mean."

ShadowMan shrugged.

"That would however negate the cost."

"No flipping way."

"In this state, even PebbleMan could beat you to scraps." The evil-doer stated. "Take it as a blessing."

ShadowMan grunted; he certainly lost that argument.

* * *

 _An Unspecified amount of time later..._

Mega Man opened his eyes weakly.

He was almost out of power due to the lack of solar energy.

How long was he out for?

Using the last ounce of solar energy, Mega Man blew a hole through his container and headed straight for the door; not caring about anything other than escape.

"Activating Reserved Energy... barely enough for an encounter with a weak robot." Mini tried to be optimistic.

Mega Man kicked down the door and ran around, looking for an exit.

He passed through the warehouse facility's maze like corridors, finding a wall with names on it.

FireMan...

CrashMan...

FreezeMan...

TopMan...

ElecMan...

SwordMan...

AirMan...

WaveMan...

The Blue Bomber ignored these names and continued his escape; stopping at an intersection.

"I am Nail Man, right, but I am not as useless and Shoe Man or Bottle Man."

"Look at me, Hammer Man! One with more uses than Flashlight Man or Bag Man."

Mega Man quickly ran the other way until he bumped into Shadow Man who was surprised to see him.

The boy put up his Mega Buster and began charging it

"Exit is to the left then through the corridor." Shadow Man stated. "I am off duty."

Mega Man nodded and followed the instructions.

"Well I was."

Another carefully placed shuriken and Mega Man was disabled once more.

* * *

"Hey, I think I found him!" Bert shouted, pointing to Aki who was face down in a puddle.

Aki raised his head, "What... happened? I Think I got lost?"

His voice was sore.

"You gave us quite a scare Aki." Dr. Light stated. "Let's go home... your voice synthesizer seems a bit buggy."

"Yeah, okay..."

* * *

M-M-MEGAMAN

SUPER HERO

MEGAMAN

WAS KIDNAPPED

IN A CAN...

SAVE THE WORLD!

* * *

"Mega Man code deciphered." The Supercomputer stated after... forever.

"Well Mega, you will meet Nega eventually." Sgt. Night stated manically. "HAHAHAHAHA... MWAAHHAHAHAHA... KAKAKA... HA..HUHHAH...HAHA... KUHAHA *cough* HA!"

* * *

Back from my hiatus... for now

School is hectic.

I made this in celebration LightFall Part 1 and 2.

In my opion the show has gotten MUCH better (like... 7/10 now)

If only there was as much commitment as the 'Enter The WoodMan' Episode

Also, The 'Shadow Blade' now causes amnesia.

If symptoms persist after two days, please call a doctor.

What were your thoughts on this chapter?  
To Me, it was kinda rushed as I did it in like 3 hours or so...

I may do an elseworlds type chapter where Mega Man goes to the classic series timeline and stuff.

How would that sound.

Spoiler: Magma Dragoon or Vile will make an appearance... maybe Volnutt too...

What about now?

EH?

Next Up: Cold Reception... or Extreme Burns...

Please Read And Review

RyanZexal,

Signing Off...


	4. Mega Finale: 'M' isn't equal to 'N'

**Fully Fixed**

 **Chapter Four: Mega Doesn't Equal Nega**

 _Disclaimer: Mega Man is owned by Capcom and other affiliates; I don't own anything. Even then, Mega Man Unlimited is a non-profit fangame and I don't own that either; I just love it.  
_

 _20XX,_

 _Over A Month since Chapter 3_

 _Silicon City Abandoned District..._

"Watch out, big M." Mini stated cautiously. "He could be anywhere."

Mega Man pointed his buster around at different buildings, overcharged all of the way.

"Come out, there is no use hiding!" Mega Man shouted. "Maybe we can end this peacefully... or close enough to it."

"You are right." A slightly deeper, but a bit sharper voice stated from seemingly all directions. "This was over before it started."

A noticeable trait was the slight, but forced Southern Accent.  
"I didn't say tha-" Mega Man was blown through a wall by a quick, but strong gust of wind.

Mega Man grunted as he lost his overcharged shot, suffering from a temporary slowdown in systems. He barely had enough to move, so he had to wait a few seconds.

'Clank'

'Clank'

The Blue Bomber finally jumped out of the wall to see his attacker, a look of shock was on his face.

"It's like... I am looking at a twisted mirror." Mega Man said in awe.

"Wh-what the?" Mini was also at a lack of words as he stared at the attacker.

The figure stood at 5' 5" and had the same basic look as Mega Man.

Some key differences were that the robot was about 10% more athletic looking than his basis, had lighter skin and his color scheme was vastly different.

The boots were platinum and the entire section to the knee was ash grey. Various red-purple lights shone from sections similar to the actual Mega Man's body. Similar to the aforementioned robot, he wore a black under-suit. The chest plate was ultramarine with patches of honey yellow and fire truck red. The area leading to his buster was ink black; the actual weapon mainly being indigo with blue lights emitting from it. His left hand had the same color scheme as his boots with the addition of finger-less gloves. His helmet was sky blue with some lightly prominent midnight blue; everything else on it being similar to the actual Mega Man's helmet. His eyes were a fusion of silver (low percentage) and light blue (high percentage).

"That's a bad paint job..." Mini stated, trying to lighten the mood... somehow.

"Not the time, Mini."

"What? Just some of the comic relief that I was known for."

"Surprised are we?" The fake Mega Man asked tauntingly. "This is where 'Mega' meets 'Nega'."

The appropriately dubbed, Nega Man stated cockily. "Darkness will consume the light."

"I had the first strike. Ready to continue?" Nega Man asked as he saw Mega Man idly watch him.

"Systems back to 100% chief!" Mini stated loudly.

"If that's how it is then, I can't stop fate." Mega Man said as he got ready.

Shade Man would be a good incapacitator, Burner Man may do something, Shade Man may disrupt his systems, Tundra Man could freeze and blow him away. Anything else was a 'last resort' of sorts.

With a wave of his hand, numerous orange semi-circles flew out of Nega Man's body. Each semi-circle having a drill attached to them; said drill part flying towards Mega Man, the target!

In the nick of time, Mega Man jumped over the attacks, doing backflip for an extra style factor.

A handful of the attacks hit a building, quickly detonating with enough force to send the Blue Bomber flying forward. A surviving bomb quickly latched onto Mega Man's back.

Before he could do something, he was hit in the face by Nega Man's gloved fist in an uppercut to the face, propelling him into the air where the bomb finally detonated.

"Uahhg!" Mega Men fell to the ground at high speeds and before he could crack the concrete, Nega Man caught him with ease.

"You should be safer."

Nega Man slammed Mega Man into the ground before kicking him away into a wall which was immediately cracked.

Before he could recover, a purple energy shot, almost twice the size of his fully charged shot flew at him at high speeds; leaving little time for reaction, during which Mega Man raised his arm to block, but still flew through the building.

"Uhhhg..." Mega Man groaned as he regained his balance, sliding on the ground to reduce his speed - by nature of friction; unaffected by the resulting heat.

"How we looking Mini?"

"Systems almost at max... he's probably toying with us." Mini stated.

"Time to show him what we are made of!"

In an ironic twist of fate, Nega Man, in a burst of speed, appeared with electricity surrounding his body. He motioned for a hard punch to Mega Man's gut, allowing his momentum to boost to the attack's strength greatly.

"Oh crud!" Mini stated worriedly. "Brace yourself!"

* * *

 _'What is going on?' is a question that you are probably asking yourself._

 _I don't blame you at all for doing that._

 _Well, this be classified using many different words: A time-skip, laziness, writer's block or a publicity stunt; it depends on your perception of everything, but you are all correct in a sense._

 _Despite all of that, I know what I am doing._

 _This is a project... A nice little culmination of a dream._

 _No matter how cliche or dumb it may be._

 _This exists and thanks to you all, my readers it shall continue... so shall everything else (eventually)_

 _I am Ryanzexal and this is Mega Man: Fully Fixed._

* * *

 _The day before_

"Hello, it is me, Tod, back again for another news report." Tod stated as he touched his croissant mustache, the fake article of hair falling off laughably. "Top stories include: Mayor declares that pizza is an alien race, local vigilante wanted by the Good Guild and Brocoli Forces, from Riboflavin Citydom, prepare siege."

Aki and Suna had shocked expressions on their faces.

"No way," Suna started. "What did you do Aki?"

Aki shrugged, "Nothing, I swear!"

'Ka-boom!'

"Sorry Sis, duty calls!" Aki stated as he exited to the balcony, jumping off to the sloping hill.

"MEGA-NIZE ME!" Aki shouted as he slid down the hill slowly, jumping off as the transformation was complete.

Mega Man landed in the middle of the street.

"THERE HE IS, STOP HIM!" A member of the 'Good Guild' shouted as they pointed their lasers at him. "YOU BLOW UP THE BUILDING AND NOW YOU APPEAR FLASHILY?"

Mega Man put his arms in protest, "Hey, how could I go to the center of town and back here so quickly?"

The members of the force paused momentarily.

"Doesn't matter. This isn't your first skirmish... now that we have all of the info processed, everyone would know about your evil deeds... all thanks to Tod's reporting." The same cop stated a bit proudly.

"Tod?" Mega Man snickered a bit. "He'll make everything sound comical."

"Don't disrespect the Vice-Deputy!" The cop opened fire at Mega Man who ran around them.

"Activate Shade Man schematics!"

Mega Man's appearance turned vampirific as he charged up an attack in his mouth.

"SONIC SCREECH!"

The members of the 'Good Guild' fell to the ground, temporarily disabled.

Luckily he had a good enough of a handle on that power that it acts similarly to a selectively permeable membrane in terms of who it affects (Yeah, you wanna know how, huh?).

Training was nice.

Mega Man turned back to normal as he contemplated his next move.

If he went to the center, he'd be more susceptible to attacks by the 'Good Guild', but info might be gained.

"Time for a retreat." Mega Man stated as he glanced at the people that stared and took out pictures.

Unnoticed by him was the figure watching him from the safety of a skyscraper, but you know who it is already.

He ran behind a building, out of sight and turned back into Aki Light with a sigh.

This was bad...

* * *

"Who would try to tarnish your na- Mega Man's name specifically, Aki?" Suna questioned.

"I don't know, Suna." Aki responded. "Whoever it is, I have to get down to the meat of this."

Aki sighed as he looked at the time, "I should call it a night and contemplate my life choices or something."

"Kay." Suna nodded.

* * *

 _The Current Day, but earlier_

"Well if it isn't my favorite hot-head." Mega Man stated as he looked at Fire Man and then glanced at the burning building. "Why do you fire-bots have to take out your anger on external objects like this?"

Fire Man looked at Mega Man, "I swear that it wasn't me! You know the truth!"

Mega Man looked at Fire Man's sincere face, "So you are telling me that there is another fire bot? I know that Burner Man's flames are rarely red and I know that it isn't red when he burns down things."

Mini was also perplexed, "Hmmm."

"Who did it then?"

"Don't be stupid, it was you!" Fire Man shouted as he pointed at Mega Man; firing a blast of fire at him.

The Blue Bomber dodged the attack, "So we are going at it huh?"

"Activate Tundra Man schematics!"

He quickly changed his torso to blue-purple, a tornado of ice being released at Fire Man; another at the burning building.

As soon as it was fired, Mega Man returned to normal and watched extinguish due to the flames and be tossed away beyond the horizon.

The building's flames were easily nullified by the ice and the winds from the Tundra Storm.

"I doubt Fire Man was lying." Mega Man stated before a huge gust of wind tossed him away to a shady part of town; glimpsing a helmet similar to his.

The wearer of said helmet was heading in the direction of his presumed landing, probably the instigator of the attacks.

Mega Man plowed through a building, but had a graceful landing.

Just in case, he slowly charged his buster, pointing it around.

He knew that his foe was there.

"I know that you are here." Mega Man pointed his buster around. "Why did you frame me?"

'Clank'

He turned around, nothing.

Turning back he earned a hard left hook that sent him crashing to the ground.

He increased charge speed, using the remnants from before, he ventured into overcharge territory.

The Blue Bomber got up and cautiously moved, pointing his buster around.

And you know the rest...

* * *

 _Current Time_

Nega's fist hit Mega Man in the chest.

The blow's power absolutely destroying the concrete and buildings immediately surrounding them.

He practically ate Mega Man's shocked expression, more so when he shocked him with electricity.

In bullet time, the copy extended his arm, pushing Mega Man away; the shock-wave produced assisting in pushing the robot away with impressive speed.

"Activate Comet Woman Schematics!" Mega Man shouted mid-flight.

Mega Man's armor became lime green and gained fuchsia highlights. The gem on his forehead became magenta and a trio of them, overlapping, appeared on his knees.

Using the sheer power of the multitude of miniature propulsor that he sported over the back portion of his body just to maintain maneuverability; from below his feet to his heels up to the back of his helmet.

"COMET DASH!"

Mega Man's body was enveloped in a sea green energy as he dashed at his previous location at very high speeds, tackling the unsuspecting Nega Man and bringing him through a multitude of buildings and then he changed his trajectory to 30 degrees downwards; therefore plowing through the ground too for a short time.

"Uhhg... uhhg... ughh..." Nega Man groaned, not necessarily because of pain.

Then he stopped.

The momentum threw Nega Man further under ground while Mega Man used another Comet Dash to exit the hole.

The Blue Bomber started to charge an attack once more.

In a gust of wind, Nega Man made a new hole from the earth, just to be met with an enormous buster shot that he took head on with only a dent or two.

"I'm done playing, Mega." Nega stated with a frown. "It was fun, but I can't keep playing with you."

A plain-looking, 5' long broadsword appeared in his left hand and he slammed it into the ground.

Instantly a barrage of ice, fire and electricity hit Mega Man and stunned him.

"Mini! Last Resort!" Mega Man managed to sputter out.

Nega Man picked up the sword rubbed his hand on it, enhancing it with his five elemental powers, fire, ice, electricity, water and wind along with Crash Man's explosions.

The copy ran directly at Mega Man, dragging the sword on the ground; creating massive explosions each inch it traveled.

Nearing Mega Man, Nega spun around and held the blade with both arms; enhancing his speed with Elec Man's powers.

Said spinning created a tornado which was further enhanced by Top Man's and Air Man's powers.

"GREAT TORNADO!"

Nega Man hit the Blue Bomber from his legs upwards

Mega Man's body was hit hundreds of times in an upwards motion; cutting through the Proto-Ceratanium like butter while destroying his scraps with the condensed explosions.

Mega Man's upper chest begun to glow... the stomach area was already gone.

"All power diverted to torso, chief... this is our last stand." Mini stated. "If anything, we had a good run."

"LAST RESORT: MEGA CLASH!"

In a burst of blue light, of which could be clearly seen from thousands of miles away, Mega Man unleashed the brunt of all of his energy, amplified by Clash Man's powers.

'This is it...' Mega Man thought. 'More than half of my body's gone and all of my reserves would be used up.'

'This attack could've destroyed the city and more, but I went throught the strain of condensing it in this area.'

'Looks like I actually saved some people at the cost of my own life...' Mega Man smirked. 'I guess everything is now... _Fully Fixed_.'

* * *

Comet Woman had a look of awe as the blue light illuminated the sky, "This isn't natural."

"Neither is my speed, sis... neither is my speed." Quick Man stated with a smirk.

"Isn't that coming from Silicon City?"

"You mean where the slow guy is?"  
"Yes, where the slow guy is."

"Do you care... about him?"  
"No, I do not!"

"Okay, if you are so worried, sis."

"Tha- hey!"

"My 'brain' can process quickly too you know." Quick Man admitted, rubbing his clenched fist on his chest-plate.

* * *

Wood Man looked up, "Dang it... they sent a bomb..."

* * *

"Come on, I can skate around you all day."

"Don't try to steal my spotlight like that light is trying to."

"What ligh..." Ice Man stopped his lap and looked upwards, staring at the light.

Tundra Man following suit.

* * *

Suna looked at the light, "AKI!"

She knew that attack... she knew the dangers.

He sacrificed himself.

"You fool, Aki... you fool!" Suna started to cry. "You righteous fool."

Dr. Light exited the room with a device in hand, obscured by his hand.

"Force Deactivate, Aki Light, AKA Mega Man." The doctor muttered as he put his hand on Suna's shoulder. "He'll be okay, I'll make sure of it."

"D-dad..."

* * *

Nega Man had a look of pure shock on his face as his body slowly started to disintegrate due to the attack's power.

He couldn't process it...

"The Light... will never overtake the Night." Nega Man started hysterically. "No... this isn't over... a month's work wouldn't die like this... everything... lost? Long Live... the Night."

He stopped as his head was consumed.

"System Shut Down."

Everything... blanks... out anyway.

The body of Mega Man, part of the torso, both arms and the head...

Saved the day... or something like that.

Everything'll turn out okay, right?

It always does, right!?

* * *

Super Fighting...

Robot...

M-Mega Man!

* * *

Nothing much.

Post your actual reactions if you want to.

It's done.

* * *

Please R&R,

Ryanzexal.


	5. Extreme Burns

**Fully Fixed**

 **Chapter Five: Extreme Burns**

 _Disclaimer: Mega Man is owned by Capcom and other affiliates; I don't own anything. Even then, Mega Man Unlimited is a non-profit fangame and I don't own that either; I just love it._

 _'Who are you?' is the question that you are probably asking yourself._

 _I don't blame you at all for doing that._

 _Well, I can be classified using many different words: A humanoid robot, a poser, a vigilante, a hero, a victim of frequent malapropism and a boy (I guess)._

 _Despite all of that, I know what I am._

 _I am the protector of Silicon City; a defender of humans and robots alike._

 _After the 'Hard Age', the two groups have been getting along pretty well, but some people want to destroy that peace and it is up to me to keep it._

 _The Good Guild has been rendered obsolete against the forces of the robot masters...  
When someone is needed to stand up for truth and justice, only one stands up..._

 _That is Mega Man; Fully Charged and ready to help!_

 _20XX,_

 _The Lighthouse..._

"Aki, what happened to you on the camping trip the day before yesterday?" Dr. Light asked to his robotic son; sitting on the couch, right next to him.

"I.. I don't remember at all dad." Aki said truthfully. "I just remember not finding myself then waking up in that puddle."

"Your electronic signal was blocked, we had no way to trace you." The robotic genius put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You had us worried, please try not to get lost again, please."

"I will try, dad." Aki said with a nod.

"Speaking of which, is it okay if I go back to the forest to look for some clues or anything that will give me an idea?" Aki asked.

"You do know that I can check your memory banks to find any clues, right?" Dr. Light clarified.

"Well, would you want to go through the hassle of doing that, dad?" Aki questioned.

"For my children, I will do anything."

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"Well Aki, everything from you splitting up for the firewood to you awakening is gone. Not even the external back-ups have anything pertaining to your mysterious disappearance." Doctor Light stated with a heavy sigh. "If you are going to the forest, be safe."  
"Yes dad, I gotcha." Aki smirked. "I always try to be."

* * *

 _The Forest,_

 _1:30 pm_.

"YOU THINK THAT YOUR PUNY ATTACKS! CAN STOP ME?" A robot shouted as he dodged some spinning leaves. "I AM GOING TO **BURN** YOU AND YOUR PUNY FOREST... **TO THE GROUND!** "

His opponent, the wood themed robot, dodged a stream of fire which set a tree instantly ablaze.

He was about to fire another set of leaves, but hesitated as he saw a valuable peice of nature burn.

"Give up, I have already won." The burner robot quipped as he dashed up to his distracted foe and slammed him to the ground repeatedly.

"You should've left me alone."

The burner robot was humanoid in shape, stood at 5' 8", had green eyes and had a black under-suit.

Functioning as footwear, he had a light pink and white boot-like piece of armor functioning as his shoes that was connected to red and white stripped shin guards that made their way above his knee.

On his pelvis area, the robot had a red and orange metallic piece of clothing that resembled underwear. Above that, only on his torso, was a red, white and pink protruding piece of armor that connected to a pair of red and rose pink burners that acted as his shoulders with blue openings on the top of them. Sprouting from said shoulder pieces were his thin, but strong looking arms (which still had the black coloring) with blue finger like projections, a red, pink and white burner-like gauntlet was on his right arm; reaching from part of his hand (after elbow) to his wrist. On his head was a similarly colored helmet with blue openings as ears. At the top of said helmet was a white, circular opening that green flames continuously spewed out from.

The wood themed robot was about 6' 9" and had a very slender humanoid shape.

Most of his body was covered in wood with visible connectors; indicating that it was an old model. The robot's face was obscured by its wooden helmet, but his forest green eyes and light green eyebrows were visible. A noticeable feature was that some of his body sections were illuminated by a green light that originated from inside his body.

The wooden robot pointed his arm at the flame robot and fired a multitude of shuriken made from the same material as the leaves (Proto-Ceratanium).

Some of the shuriken hit the burner themed robot in his face while the others scratched his armor.

His face seethed with rage as some oil leaked out, " **YOU THINK THAT YOU,** Wood Man **, CAN DO THIS TO ME,** BURNER MAN **, AND GET AWAY WITH IT?** "

The green flame on his head changed its color to ultramarine blue, signifying his anger.

Wood Man's facial expression became one of horror as he smelled the extremely flammable gas.

In seconds, a large portion of the forest burst into blue flames which quickly spread throughout the untouched part of the forest.

* * *

 _Good Guild HQ_

A map of the forest quickly replaced a broadcast with a guy in a blue sweater on it; indicating a fire.

The cop that was watching the program dropped his cup of oil.

"This is not good."

"An extreme fire has broken out with in the forest!" The generic cop shouted to his subordinate that just walked by. "We need ICE MAN, we need ICE MAN!"

"Ice Man is not here sir, he never was." One robot explained. "Stop confusing your favourite show with reality, sir."

"It felt realistic, Deputy." The sheriff explained

"We have option two..." The deputy explained as he pointed to a poster advertising an ice skater. "And 'Deputy' sounds a bit weird, how about 'Second in Command' and you be, 'Chief'."

"Bring it up at the next board meeting."

"Can do sir."

* * *

Burner Man slammed the now charred Wood Man into a burning tree, "How do you like that?"

Wood Man coughed, "Just end it now... my squadron will get vengeance."

"All of the fire must have enhanced your looneyness. Either way, I will enjoy breaking you down to bolts, nuts, screws and ashes."

* * *

 _A while later_

Almost half of the forest had been consumed by the flames of Burner Man.

And our hero had just arrived to... remember what happened when he was knocked out.

"Hey kid," Mini stated loudly. "The smoke detectors and heat detectors are picking up something a bit out of range, but strong."

"So we should investigate?"  
"Took the words right out of my processor Big M."

"Meganiz-"

"OUT OF THE WAY!" A voice shouted and Aki's magical girl-esque transformation sequence was interrupted by some ice that generated out of nowhere which was followed by a bot on ice skates.

"Don't worry, it is show time!" The robot stated as he looked at Aki with a smirk.

The robot left a trail of snowflakes (since the ice quickly evaporated) which Aki boredly waved away.

"Moment's ruined, just... do the thing."

Without any pep, Mega Man was born again... for like... the fourth time?

 _Rock On?_

"Big M, it seems that he is headed for our target as well." Mini stated.

"Well, time to follow some snowflakes!" Mega Man stated as he followed the aforementioned trail.

* * *

In a few seconds, the trail disappeared.

Good thing the skating robot was positioned right in front of him.

Mega Man observed the robot's features.

Tundra Man had a slender frame and was about 6' 1" with a uniform blue-purple armor and indigo body suit. His boots had golden ice-skate blades attached to them. On both legs, from the bottom of his shin guards to the knee guards, there is a pointy section of ice on them. Tundra Man wore white gloves which had ice crystals protruding backwards from his wrist. Other than the ice crystals present on his open collar to a bit below that (made in descending order), Tundra Man sported a knee length ponytail that was made out of ice crystals.

Right in front of the skater was a practical wall of blue fire that easily engulfed the remaining trees.

"What's going on?" Mega Man asked.

Tundra Man sighed, "My spotlight is gone. I can't do it; what is my motivation?"

"Drama Queen." Mini muttered.

"Your motivation is to help save the rest of the forest. That's your character arc!" Mega Man practically shouted.

"No need to be a... something about it." Tundra Man stated. "I may need some assistance."

As if on queue, Tundra Man pulled out a white chip from the end of his ponytail, tossing it to the Blue Bomber, "This'll allow you temporary use of my powers for a few minutes, hence my nonchalance about giving it to you. Now be a good Secondary Character and help me."

"Wha?"

"Mini, what... do I do with this?" Mega Man asked.

"Hold on Big M." Mini stated; after a few button presses, a slot appeared on Mega Man's buster. "Now shove it in carefully."

Mega Man followed the instructions, the slot closing in on itself.

"ACTIVATE... INSERT YOUR NAME SCHEMATICS!" Mega Man shouted to the Ire of the 'Main Character'.

The chest of Mega Man's armor became purple and a thin, solitary ice crystal, that was fragmented, appeared on his chest; lying flatly.

"That was Anti-Clima-"

"Stop the Fourth Wall Breaking and help me, dang it." Tundra Man stated angrily.

Mega Man pointed his buster at the slowly advancing wall and fired a few tornadoes of ice; not affecting it the slightest.

"What the!?" He fired again, giving up as Tundra Man pushed him aside.

"The Author won't pay me enough for this." The skater muttered as he started to glow in a blue energy. "Stand back, _Hero_."

"Don't try this at home." Tundra Man stated to Mega Man as he jumped towards a tree; using enough power to ricochet off of it so that he was a bit above the fire and close enough to the center of it.

" **OVERCLOCKED TUNDRA STORM!** "

White and Blue.

Everything became white and blue.

Snow was everywhere...

Trees, alive and burnt, encased in ice crystals.

The fire, practically all of it, was gone; the rest wasn't enough to do any significant damage and the severe masses of snow easily extinguished the embers and flames efficiently.

As for Mega Man, up to his mouth was frozen.

As a gag, Mini wore winter wear in his head, "Freezing!"

"Robots aren't supposed to fee-"

"Big M, it is below 170 degrees here. Don't start with this please."

"Fine... ACTIVATE SHADEMAN SCHEMATICS!"

A quick, but powerful concentrated sonic screech broke the ice; Mega Man returning back to normal afterwards.

"After an attack like that, he'd be practically drained." Mini stated smartly.

"Well, let's go help him!"

 _And they were off..._

* * *

The now frozen Burner Man saw the skater robot fall to the ground directly in front of him, Wood Man nowhere to be found.

To say that he was angry would be an understatement... PURE, UNADULTERATED RAGE!

His top was extinguished briefly, but it started to ignite once more; DEEP BLUE on the spot.

'THAT BUCKET OF BOLTS THINKS HE COULD... BEAT ME!?"

The ice started to crack and melt at the same time.

'BUCKET OF BOLTS... BURNER MAN WILL BURN... **TO THE GROUND!** "

The ice exploded off of him, melting as it did so.

The enraged Burner Man dashed up to the weakened Tundra Man and picked him up, just to be blasted in the face by a blue energy blast courtesy of Mega Man.

Burner Man's eyes flashed blue as he glanced at the Blue Bomber, tossing Tundra Man away.

"Little Bot wants to play, huh?" The burner on his right arm flared; finally showing a sign of life, abet a slight one, however. "Let's play."

"Mini, you know what to d- UHHGH!" Before he could finish his reminded, Burner Man gave the Blue Bomber and upper into the air; jumping after him instantly.

"You got it chief!" Mini quickly stated as he activated the Weapons System after such a long hiatus.

In the air, the flame robot axe-kicked Mega Man to the ground; the Blue Bomber creating a huge crater.

Burner Man descended slowly; dropping some black balls to the ground.

The objects landed around the boy, giving him no time to react as he flew back upwards due to a multitude of explosions.

Burner Man calculated it perfectly, making sure that Mega Man hit his elbow and falling down with him to the ground; using his burner to push him quickly to the ground.

'Crack!'

The flame robot grabbed Mega Man whose color scheme changed to purple.

He pointed his buster at Burner Man's face.

"Take your best shot, punk." The Flame Robot stated cockily.

Bad Choice.

Without any hesitation, a blue tornado hit Burner Man and extinguished his head flame; spinning him around face-first and battering him all the while.

Mega Man stood up, firing a few more attacks at the robot for added measure.

"YOU WILL BURN!" Burner Man's muffled voice managed to screech out from his prison before he was thrown out of it towards the ground; creating a face first crater.

Mega Man saw Burner Man get up and weakly walked up towards Mega Man, his head burner extinguished, but gas coming out of it in hopes of ignition.

Mega Man charged up a shot, firing it at Burner Man who took it with a slight pause as an acknowledgement of it.

He wasn't going down.

"Burn... it must burn."

"Why must it burn?" Mega Man asked, taking a step back.

"Or I explode... so it must burn." Burner Man explained casually.

"You'll explode?"

"Yes, bolts for brains, I will explode." Burner Man stated as a weak, orange flame was seen flickering on his forehead.

"I know a doct-"

"I don't trust doctors. Burn or I am gone; got it?" Burner Man stated as the flame flashed green for a split second. "You have to put me down before I stop."

Mega Man sighed, "We'll finish this next time, buddy."

The green flame returned in all of its glory; Burner Man dashing at Mega Man with his flame gauntlet blazing and pointed our hero.

" **TUNDRA STORM!** "

Even though the attack blew him backwards and extinguished him once more, Burner Man kept trying to reach Mega Man; staggering as the tornado died down.

"Gud Night bud, sleep tightly."

Mega Man slid under the disoriented Burner Man's legs and gave the robot a punch to the back of the head followed by a leg sweep.

"I'll be back for you soon."

Mega Man ran a few meters away, picking up the unconscious Tundra Man.

In that very, very short time frame, Burner Man unleashed a large quantity of his gas around himself; dropping a bomb to do the trick as self-ignition was practically impossible without some time.

The bomb exploded instantly, covering Burner Man in green flames.

The Bot stood up and dashed towards Mega Man, shoving him to a side before making his escape.

The Blue Bomber barely maintained his balance with Tundra Man in his arms, refusing to give chase.

"Something tells me that I have to put forests - and other flammable places - under my regular radar now." Mega Man stated with a sigh.

"Gold Medal... is that you?" Tundra Man stated as he weakly opened his eyes, chuckling at the compromising situation that he was in. "My, my..."

"Just... stop already."

"And we got Schematics!" Mini finally stated.

"What took you so long?"

"I was busy trying to extend the time for the Tundra Storm while trying to use our inferior scanning technology to scan Burner Man for a bomb and regulating temperature all the while; my processor cannot do multiple tasks at once like this." Mini explained tiredly.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Tundra Man asked.

"Long story."

* * *

"Burner Man, did you beat Mega Man?"

"Yes, I know your goal, sheesh."

"Burn stuff or bomb."

Sergeant Night slammed his phone to the table, breaking it, the phone and his insurance in half.

"Either way, my latest project is in the pre-pre-pre production stage. Eventually Dr. Light will be shown up and Mega Man's name would be tarnished!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA... MHAHHAAHHAMHAHAHAHAH.. HWHWHA... HHAHAHA... MWHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA... JAJAJJAJAJ... EVIL EVIL... NOT EVIL, but EVIL! KAKAHAHAHAhA! HA... HA... I am named after a rock HA!"

* * *

MEGA MAN...

FIGHTING TO SAVE THE WORLD!

M-M-MEGA MAN!

* * *

The Story can go anywhere now.

Please Continue to enjoy the ride!

Please R&R,

RyanZexal.


End file.
